Neither Knows
by LIFE can be CRAZY
Summary: Each have feeling for the other.  The question is who is going to make the first move? And will an old flame make the difference between love and hate? KakaSaku rated for lemons soon in chapters.  First fic
1. Thunder begins

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a new author. Check out my profile for more details and stuff. Anyway enjoy.**

Neither Knows

_Damn these thunderstorms_, Sakura thought as she was laying face down on her bed. While being a ninja, Sakura still had her girlish flaws like being afraid of thunderstorms for example. She had been there for at least half an hour now, probably longer, but she dare not look up to check the time for fear of seeing lightning. This had given her a lot of time to think though. _Damn me for being afraid of these thunderstorms._

Sakura seemed to be damning a lot of things recently. All because her damn "best friend" Ino had kept talking about her damn life with some damn hot ANBU guy. While Ino might have only known him for what was it, a week now, Ino still hadn't broken up with him, and to Ino that meant that they were soul mates. Now since Sakura and Ino shared an apartment, Sakura was used to Ino talking about her boyfriends. But recently Ino had been talking more and more about getting Sakura in bed with someone.

It wasn't like Sakura never went out on dates and never kissed a guy or had thoughts about what could happen in bed. It's just that well, no matter how much Sakura hated to admit it. SHE WAS NERVOUS. She had been nervous since she turned old enough to do anything like that with a guy. Sakura thought she would have grown out of it, but no at the great age of 20 Sakura Haruno was still a virgin and not proud of it.

For a while she had thought Sasuke Uchiha was going to be the one and only man who she would ever give herself to. But now she realized that her crush on Sasuke was just that, a crush. When he left her to go take revenge for his clan, she finally realized that she only liked him because of looks and his ever present air of coolness and whatever else she saw.

Everyone agreed that it was good that Sakura had finally gotten over Sasuke and after about seven years of training with Tsunade, Sakura was now a well known ANBU medicIn recent months Sakura had been doing far more training with her old sensei Kakashi. _Not again, I'm thinking of him again._

That was another thing Sakura had been thinking a lot about recently. Her sensei. The one who'd been there through her whole 'I suddenly don't like Sasuke' phase. The one who'd help her back up when she fell from doing too much training for her ANBU exams, the one who from the time she was 12, was always there for her to keep her steady. And while the copy nin might not have always focused on her training he was always there when she needed him, even if he was hours late…

_God no, not him._ That's when she realized, Sakura Haruno just might hold more feelings for Hatake Kakashi than a student should for a teacher. But she didn't want to.

Kakashi was sitting in a bar with a beer in one hand and his trusty book in the other. He was reading one of his favorite parts, although the main female character who he knew to have blonde hair in his mind, suddenly had pink. He was all too used to this fantasy about a certain pink haired ANBU. He would just never admit it. So he stayed as calm as ever. In fact he seemed and was actually quite relaxed (A/N was being the key word) for as he was just telling the bartender for another beer, through the doors came Genma.

"Better make that two beers, thank you." Kakashi sighed to the bartender.

"Ay Kakashi, I was hoping you'd be here." Genma shouted when he was two feet away.

"And I was hoping you wouldn't be." Kakashi said under his breath.

"What was that there Hatake?"

"Oh just saying that I was hoping we could have a talk, too bad I have to go and walk my sister's snake. Well I already ordered your drink, hope we can do this again sometime." And with that Kakashi put his hand in the air as a showing of a wave and tried to stand up, too bad Genma pulled him back down.

"Don't think you're going to get off the hook that easily Hatake, I have some things I want to talk to you about, your sister's snake, which by the way I'm not so dumb as too realize you don't have a sister, can wait."

"Who ever told you I didn't have a sister. Anyway what can be so important?"

"Oh just a certain pink haired former student of yours…"

"Mm and what about Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

"Well I just saw you two doing a lot more training together. And I was wondering if you two had a little something something going on?" Genma answered with a nudge of the elbow.

"Wh..what are you talking about, Sakura asked me to train her in taijutsu a bit more since she became ANBU. That's all." He said with a end of discussion tone. Although since when did Genma pay attention to that.

"Okay well if you two don't have anything going I was thinking I just might…" Genma was cut off by Kakashi's glare of 'if you finish that sentence you'll go to bed and never wake up' even if it was only with one eye. "Well geez man that glare tells me you have more feelings for her than just an overprotective teacher, God stop with the stare."

Kakashi put down his empty beer bottle, returned his book to his rightful pocket in his jounin vest and headed on his way to the door. Leaving Genma shouting about how student teacher relationships were taboo.

Back at his apartment, Kakashi was drenched. He completely forgot about the fact that it was storming outside as he pushed his way through the crowd to get away from Genma. He didn't really care though, Genma was sort of right. Kakashi had been having a few Icha Icha enhanced dreams about his student. And training with her till her cheeks were red and her body was dripping with sweat didn't help much. _God, she looks so good when she's like that. I wonder what she really is like without all her training clot…_ Kakashi cut himself off from finishing that thought. "No she is my student I am her teacher she will stay clothed and I will keep my sanity." Kakashi mindlessly said aloud.

And with that he went to bed with soaked boxers on having another one of _those_ dreams and keeping in mind that dreams were the only place he could do those things to her.

But he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review or else I might not want to keep going(tear). I'm fine with whatever you give me, from burns to praise. Thanx for readingJ**

**Lazy**


	2. The Apartment

**A/N: So this weeks not going so great for me. I have like 4 tests and the years hardly started. My parents are in China and my soccer coach is killing us by running suicides over and over and over again. (suicides are when you run to like half field and back full field and back. Sound easy? It's not!!) Well I've tried to keep writing but it's more like ten minutes whenever I get the chance. Please review with suggestions for the fic, cuz I just might not continue it? Still thinking about it.**

Neither Knows

Chapter 2:

_What the hell sun, I was having a very nice dream about a certain sensei of mine. And then you go and blind me to oblivion, and you weren't even there when I needed you to save me from that thunderstorm last night. _And with that final sleepy thought in her head, Sakura got out of bed and closed the blinds on her windows. _Cha! What now sun?_ Inner Sakura shouted.

An hour later Sakura had gotten out of bed, taken a shower, done other morning stuff, and was now heading downstairs to prepare breakfast. As usual, Ino was no where to be seen. _Probably spent the night at Mr. Hottie's place, I wonder when she'll actually tell me what the name of that guy is anyway, well whatever, as long as I'm not kept up by their love making all night. _And so Sakura continued on with her normal routine of eating breakfast alone, trying to remember what she was supposed to do today.

Kakashi on the other hand was still slumped in his bed attempting to have a functional thought while recovering from his hangover. _Next time I try to forget feelings about a certain someone, I'll just take a cold shower?_

In less than ten minutes, Kakashi was downstairs and ready for a long day of training. He looked at the clock. 9:30 that still gave him time to go visit Obito at the KIA memorial.

"Shit!" Kakashi mindlessly said aloud, "I forgot I promised Sakura I would train her again today at 9, shit. Oh well, hopefully by now Sakura has learned of my natural talent of being late."

Sadly Sakura had not learned and was therefore sitting on the branch of a tree at the training grounds. _Why is he always late, is he really that lazy? Fine if he's going to be so late then I guess I'll start training on my own. _

So with that thought in mind Sakura started her push-ups. After about 80 Sakura gave up on that. _Fine that didn't work so I guess I'll work on my legs. _

"Lets start with 50 laps, yeah that should be a good workout." Sakura said enthusiastically.

After almost an hour of running Sakura was about ready to pass out in a ditch and just happily die in her sleep. _Why am I so weak that I can't do anything without someone cheering me on? _

_**Because you've never had any confidence in yourself that's why I'm here. **_Inner Sakura retaliated.

_Can't you just leave me to wallow in my own self pity. _

_**I would if I could, but I can't. Cuz if you're feeling self pity then I am to, seen as we're the same person and all. See all you're doing is accepting, like you accepted that Kakashi would never like you, or see you as just his former student or something like that. **_

_First off whoever said that I wanted him to like me back, just because I might have a higher liking to him (I'm not saying I love him or anything), but he is 14 years older than me. _

_**So that means he has 14 years more experience nothing else.**_

_Yeah I guess you're right. Wait what am I saying, he's still my teacher._

_**Former sensei may I correct. And don't try and tell me you've never wondered what was under that mask of his, and I do mean in more than a 'I'm just curious' way.**_

_I bet he looks really hot, and with all that training he does his body must be phenomenal! _"If only he wasn't always late!" Sakura shouted to the sky.

"Yo Sakura, now who is this he who is always late?" remarked Kakashi suddenly appearing out of a puff of smoke and leaves.

Apparently this must have scared Sakura, either that or her body really was too tired because two seconds later she passed just barely not hitting the ground because of Kakashi's strong hands holding her up.

When she woke up Sakura immediately sat up questioning where she was. She didn't recognize it at all. _Okay let's think now, what happened? I remember me thinking about sensei, then sensei appeared, scaring the living shit out of me might I add, and now I'm here._

_**I know this might be pointing out the obvious but maybe we should get up off the couch and go look around, what you say?**_

Whilst getting off the coach and cursing Inner Sakura for making her feel so stupid. Sakura decided to actually look at the surroundings. There wasn't much to the room. A black coach and other chairs, a open double sized doorway leading to what appeared to be the kitchen. There weren't any pictures on the walls and the walls themselves were a light brown color. There were three other doorways that led to other rooms Sakura guessed. _Well let's see what's behind door number one shall we._

In this room was a bed and a small desk filled with papers. She couldn't see anything else because it was all covered in clothes or… _Whoever lives here is some sick bastard. _Sakura came to this conclusion after seeing various condom wrappers on the floor. Closing door number one, Sakura turned and opened door number two. _ My God!_ Inside the room was book case upon book case of "Itcha Itcha Paradise" books. _This just might be worse than the first room!_ Sakura literally screamed in her head. _How many did that perverted hermit write?_ _Anyway porn books aren't going to help me now. _She quickly exited that room and headed to the next. Thankfully the third room was only a bathroom. Sakura had never been so happy to see a toilet.

Sakura walked up to the mirror in the bathroom. _Well, I think I could have looked better if I just crawled through a swamp. _Sakura was caked in mud and sweat, her bubble gum hair was now a dingy mix of pink and brown, since she grew her hair back to her mid back it was also tangled and scrunched. Her original training clothes which consisted of black shorts, a white tank top, her headband and her kunai holster and belt were either tattered or missing. Now Sakura was only wearing the shorts and tank top, although they had their random brown spots of mud to. Overall Sakura was the same as when she last remembered at training that she thought she looked. Sakura used water from the sink to wash her face and get some of the bigger mud clumps out of her hair. She then left the bathroom to head for the kitchen she had previously seen.

The kitchen was plain as was most of the house (except for those two unspeakable rooms). It only had the necessary. But on the table was a note under an apple, Sakura picked up the apple and note and read it. It said:

Sakura,

Found you at the training grounds, sorry I was late. An ant needed my help lifting a rock. Gone out for now to help the ants friends.

See Ya,

Kakashi

P.S. Ino was looking for you.

_Kakashi of course. He's the only one who could have that many porn books. Well I guess I'd better go find Ino if she really needs me that bad to actually look. _And so Sakura took the apple to eat, and walked out the front door that was apparently connected to the kitchen.

When she got out of the apartments complex, she headed straight for her and Ino's apartment. Almost the exact moment Sakura touched the door knob, the door was flung open and there was Ino, in all her blonde glory.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Ino practically screeched.

"So I've heard," Sakura replied in an even tone, "a bit odd for you to actually care enough to look for me."

"Yes I guess it is, but now that I see the state of you I was right to be looking." Ino retaliated.

"It was only training."

"Only training my ass, I checked all the training fields."

"Well I apparently passed out and ended up on Kakashi-Sensei's couch."

"Anyway," Ino started questionably, "I have a surprise since it's your birthday tomorrow."

"It's my birthday tomorrow? Oh my God, it's my birthday tomorrow."

"Yep, big 21. My little girl is growing up so fast." Ino said with tears in her eyes.

"Anyone would think you're my mother. So what's the surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be that great of a surprise now would it. Now go get yourself cleaned up and we're going shopping for some sexy little outfits to wear. Get going." Ino cried excitedly.

"What ever you say oh mistress." Sakura said in the most strained sarcastic voice possible while bowing down to Ino.

"Just shut up and get ready."

_Well it could be worse. She could have forced me to go shopping like this. Although I don't thin she'd want to be seen with a friend looking like this. _So Sakura began with a shower, threw on a white tank top with a nice pink jacket and a black skirt with a bow on the hip and headed out to go shopping.

Although Sakura was still wondering about what the surprise was, and why did Kakashi take her to his apartment, he knew where Sakura lived. And those rooms!

_**A/N: So I made this chapter longer, hope that makes you all happier. I had a lot of trouble writing the beginning of this and then all of a sudden it came to me around the part of Kakashi's apartment description. Anywho time for a vote.**_

_**Who would you rather see come to Leaf Village?**_

_**-Sasuke(back from his revenge)**_

_**-Itachi(who needs the younger brother)**_

_**-Orochimaru(hey why not)**_

_**-or any combination of the three**_

_**Also please write down what you think should happen in this story in the reviews. Please help me out here if you want to get more chapters. I need input. Well next chapter should be posted over the weekend. Bi**_

_**Lazy**_


	3. Return

Neither Knows

Chapter 3:

"OMG, have you ever seen a more gorgeous dress on you!" Ino proclaimed.

"I know, it's a little black dress just made for me!" responded Sakura while standing in front of the department store's mirror in a strapless black dress that reached about mid thigh, it was skin tight on top but at her him there was a little more silky material so it could move and sway as the person wearing it did. It also was backless and the only thing holding it up was black ribbon at the top of each side tied in the middle of her back. She looked drop dead gorgeous and she knew it.

"You'll look perfect for the surprise." Ino said.

"Ah, so the surprise involves us going out somewhere." Sakura remarked.

"I think I said too much." Ino responded while scratching the back of her head. "Either way the surprise is tomorrow, I can tell you that much, so for now, let's head home. My feet are killing me."

"That's what you get for wearing those heels." Sakura snickered.

"Oh shut up Ms. Smartass and get changed into your normal clothes so we can get the hell out of here and get a bite to eat." And with that final insulting push from Ino. Sakura changed back into her other clothes and went to go buy the dress.

It had been a long day of shopping and talking, but now Sakura was content, snuggled in her bed covers with her head resting on her soft pillow. Or she was until she abruptly sat up from the banging and ringing at the door.

_Who the hell is at my door at, _Sakura turns over to check her alarm clock, _fucking two A.M. _

Stomping down the stairs cursing under her breath and plotting the death of who ever is at the door her door suddenly flew off the hinges and standing in the doorway was the kyuubi container himself. Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I need to you to get down here now!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

_Just what I don't need a idiot with a voice box that never gives out. _Although Naruto and Sakura had gotten closer, like brother and sister close, that didn't mean that Sakura couldn't hate Naruto every once in a while for being so freakin loud and obnoxious. _And what the hell could he want at fuckin two am!!_

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! He's back, Sasuke is back." Naruto said in between deep breaths, he had obviously just run all the way to Sakura's apartment. But at that moment Sakura wasn't paying attention to how tired Naruto obviously was, all her thoughts were gone from her head but two words. _ Sasukes back._ Suddenly her thoughts returned, she realized what that meant. He was in the village. Millions of questions were forming and unfortunately for Naruto, he seemed the only one who would be able to answer them.

"Naruto, where is he? Did you see him? Did he kill his brother? Why would he come back? Is anyone with hi…" Sakura began all in one breath but was cut off by Naruto.

"Well if you'd follow me you can get those answers for yourself."

"Right, okay, let's go!" Said Sakura as she and Naruto rushed out the front door. After five minutes of running they came to the front gate where Naruto had seen him. And there, surrounded by ANBU with their weapons ready, was Sasuke.

Sakura was almost ready to cry and run up to him. But then she remembered. She was now ANBU, Sasuke was a traitor to the village. For now he was not the old friend and teammate she knew but the avenger who betrayed them all. She had a duty to follow and that's what she would do.

So she left Naruto who was still staring at his best friend and went to find Tsunade.

Tsunade had obviously already heard that the Uchiha was back because she was on her way to the front gate when Sakura crashed into her.

"Tsunade-sama, what are your orders for the Sas… I mean the Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, Sakura just who I was trying to find. Yes orders, I have already told the ANBU to bring him to the hospital, according to what I have heard he is injured and he won't be of any use to us if he's dead or unconscious. Sakura I know this might be hard for you," started Tsunade in her most caring motherly voice possible. "But I wish for you to be the one to make sure he is alright. You are his former teammate so I'm hoping he'll tell you something that he won't tell even Ibiki. Can you do it?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama. Which room should I wait for him in?"

"Sakura if you're sure, it's room 224 just be careful. We have no idea how dangerous he is now. I will put other ANBU around the room just in case."

Sakura started running off towards the hospital. She desperately hoped that none of her feelings for Sasuke would return. She didn't think that she could take it if they did. It was bad enough that she realized she has feelings for her former sensei, she didn't need another.

**A/N: I know really short I'm sorry but I'm sick right now so atleast you got something. I will update soon again and there will be some turmoil soon. I'm also thinking of starting a SakuSasu fic so tell me if you think that's a good idea. I will update both if I do. I do need input.**

**Vote:**

**Should Kakashi become jealous and try to avoid Sakura or not?**

**Yes or No**

**Thanx Lazy**


	4. Beginning

**A/N: I suck at writing this fic so bad right now. I really cannot think of anything and maybe that's just because the lemon is coming soon. The only reason I haven't given up on this fic is because it's my first and I think I should finish my first. I'm just having so much writers block that I even started another fic to try and get my mind going again. Anywho enough with my complaining, if you think this chapter sucks, please tell me I need criticism, or else I won't get better. Thanx for reading no matter how bad it sucks:**

Neither Knows

Sakura came crashing through the hospital doors and running straight to room 224. Sasuke was supposedly already there, and Sakura wanted to find out what really happened with him as soon as possible.

Entering room 224, Sakura saw him sitting there. His arms and legs were bound and a seal put on each palm to stop him from using chakra. He had splashes of blood all over him, and his clothing of a black t-shirt and what looked like jounin pants were torn.

"Hello Sakura. I didn't think they'd send someone like you to check on me. I had expected some super muscled man with a sword actually." Sasuke stated while making solid eye contact with his emotionless onyx eyes. _Holy shit, Sakura has gotten hot. I just can't act like it. Huh, you know I guess I do still need a wife for the second part of my plan. Restoring the Uchiha Clan. _

Sakura was trying her damn hardest not to cry. She was relieved for two reasons. One he was actually talking to her and two she didn't think she would need to call in extra help or that he would try to hurt her.

"Well Sasuke, I'm head nurse at the Konoha Hospital now." Sakura defended as she held back tears and still checked over Sasuke's injured body. Suddenly stopping looking at his left shin to look directly into his eyes she asked, "Sasuke? Why have you come back now? I thought you killed your brother when we were 16 so why now and not then? And knowing you, how would you possibly get some of these deep wounds?"

_Well on top of being hellishly hot she also still kept her brain. She is definitely going to be mine now, I've gotta start now though. She probably has her own fan club to. _Shaking himself from his thoughts. Sasuke tried to respond as short and simply as possible because he had just thought of what he had to do. "Why come back now? I suppose because I can finally start my second goal. 16 was too young to do all that. These wounds, these wounds are from my brother. As you said I thought he was dead then too. But I was wrong he showed up and attempted to kill me. I never want to go through that pain again. I made sure he was dead this time I even burned the body. Its finally over. Does that answer your questions?" Sasuke had now stood up and took a few steps away from the bed towards Sakura who was looking for some ointment in a cabinet while listening to him.

Finding the ointment she turned around to find her face was only a matter of inches away from his. _What is he planning. I can feel my heart beat, please don't let my feelings come back. Just think of Kakashi. Think of Kakashi and him alone. _"Yes Sasuke, that did answer my questions. You're being unusually talkative. Can you please explain what you brother did to give you these injur…".

Sakura was cut off by the feeling of lips on her neck. She let out a gasp of pleasure as Sasuke started nipping at her collarbone. Muffled by him talking into her collarbone Sasuke began, "That's it Sakura, just be quiet for now and let the pleasure wash over. As I said before, I think I'm ready now to start my second goal. And for that I need a strong kunoichi," And with that being said he licked up to the corner of her mouth and huskily finished, "I choose you."

He took hold of her lips in his own and in that moment millions of voices were shouting at Sakura. But the loudest one was her own, reminding her of Kakashi, and how even though Sasuke was now fully kissing her, she felt nothing.

As the youngest Uchiha started lifting Sakura's shirt, she grabbed hold of his wrists with a chakra induced squeeze making him let go and fall to his knees in pain. With a smirk of fulfillment Sakura crouched down in front of him and sexily whispered in his ear, "Sasuke-_kun_, after all these years of chasing you, I finally gave up on you. I found someone else, someone better and you'd better learn that I'm not for you just as I had to." Standing up and walking towards the door she finished off, "I'll be sure to send another nurse in to finish off my job for now, I need sleep. After all its my birthday. Good night Mr. Uchiha."

Walking out the room inner Sakura was doing air punches throughout her little speech. _That felt so good. Nothing bad can happen now. _Little did she know some unknowing eyes had been watching her throughout most of that.

Kakashi had heard that Sasuke was back, being worried for Sakura he decided to follow. He had watched her have a conversation with Tsunade and from what he could tell with his lip reading, Sakura was the nurse who was supposed to look at Sasuke's wounds. After watching her dash off to the hospital he followed and watched from a nearby tree through the window of the room Sasuke was being held in.

Making sure not to be seen or heard by Sakura he listened in on their conversation and watched as he answered her questions. But what he saw next, he did not like. Sasuke was gorging himself on Sakura's tender neck, and from her random gasps and the look on her face she was confused but enjoying it. _I'm sure she'll force him to stop any second now, maybe even call in the guards. It's only natural she be a little stunned and unable to knock him out then and there. _He tried to reassure himself.

When Sasuke worked up to her mouth, he had seen enough. Kakashi quickly jumped from the tree branch to the ground and walked away. Using his book to conceal his pondering face and cursed under his breath saying that it was better this way, they weren't 14 years different in age.

Obviously repeating this wasn't about to make all his worries go away. But he hoped a night out with his buddy Genma might. So he poofed off to the local bar knowing that within ten minutes Genma would arrive. And sure enough seven minutes and one beer bottle later, there he was, in all his womanizing glory.

"So Kakashi how are you and the blossom doing?" Genma questioned.

"Pretty bad seen as Sasuke is back and I just saw them enjoying each others company." Kakashi replied in his most emotionless voice possible.

"What did you see them doing it all?" a suddenly interested Genma asked.

"No, but I didn't stay for the entire show and it did seem that's where it was leading."

"Oh well sorry man. Hey I know, there is this great gal I want you to meet. I'm sure she'll make you forget for the night."

"First off so does beer, they both end up with problems in the morning if you use too much. Second, I never liked prostitutes and you know it. Why pay for something I can get for free with only a little effort?" Kakashi responded.

"Oh I know, with all those women swooning over you whenever you're not wearing your mask. Man what I'd do for your face, honestly though why keep on the mask?"

"That's exactly it, it keeps the swooning women away. I don't think you had a bad idea with the whole getting laid thing though. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go get me a free one." Kakashi said while placing the third beer bottle down and pulling down his mask to reveal a godly face. Perfectly shaved with features that were sharp but still nicely rounded for the perfect balance. Nothing anyone would expect anyone to want to hide.

Almost instantly five gorgeous women were surrounding him, almost drooling at the mere sight of his face. Begging him to take them. He chose one that didn't seem like a plain whore and went into one of the back rooms. If this was how he wanted to deal with his frustration through sex, then so be it. He would show just what Sakura was missing. And this woman would be proof of it.

Sakura woke up at 8:30am a little cranky from not sleeping much. But not much could bring her down now, she had turned down the Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura could walk on fire now. That's when it hit her. Today was her birthday, twenty-one years old. Most ninjas are lucky to get to that age without being permanently injured. So she was going to take a risk. She would make Kakashi Hatake go down on his knees and beg for her to let him be her first. She might still be a virgin, but she definitely knew how to strut her stuff when needed and her emotions didn't get in the way.

With her new air of confidence Sakura basically floated down to breakfast and to her surprise Ino was there. Ino and Sakura had a peaceful breakfast together and Ino explained that Sakura would be going to a fancy bar with her and some friends tonight as celebration. _So that's what the surprise was, That also explains why I'd need that dress._

_God my head. _Kakashi groaned as he got up from the bed naked after pulling a woman's arm off his chest. It had worked for a while, but now his mind was just back onto the pink haired cherry blossom. He had gotten a message earlier from Ino saying that they were having a party for Sakura tonight. He'd agreed to go, so he would, but talking to Sakura was out of the question. He was getting hard again just thinking about it. _Shit, I can't get rid of it with that woman right there. Better get home. Hope she doesn't mind that I'm not leaving with a goodbye kiss._

Kakashi had gotten himself dressed and poofed back to his apartment where he automatically went to the bathroom and started getting rid of the uncomfortable strain in his groin. All the time thinking off Sakura and moaning her name.

It was 7pm and Ino said they'd leave at 7:10 so she had just finished prepping herself. And she must admit, she looked fucking hot. With a few final check ups in the mirror Sakura and Ino headed towards the new bar called "Flower".

Everyone of Sakura's close friends were there Naruto, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Anko, Guy, Lee, Tsunade, Shizune and even Temari, Kankurou and Garra. And standing furthest away was Kakashi.

"Happy Birthday!" most of them shouted joyfully (A/N: the others just nodded approval).

"Thank you all so much. Now lets start the drinks." Sakura said giggling with happiness.

She trusted Sasuke wouldn't try and come onto her again. But before she headed over to Kakashi she had one other question for Ino.

"Hey, Pig. Thanks for setting this up but before I 'mingle', you mind telling me who this hot ANBU guy is?"

"You really want to know? Well here he comes with drinks. Have a look for yourself." Ino said through giggles. Sakura turned around to see a handsome man dressed in ANBU attire walking towards them with two drinks in hand. And Sakura nearly fainted right there and then realizing that he was… Sai!!!

"No fucking way are you dating him!!!! He's an emotionless puppet, I know he's gotten better over the years but the way you described everything about him…and…and" Sakura cut herself off at a loss for words staring at Ino rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Sakura (chuckle) now do you see (snort) why I didn't tell you (laugh) WOW. Your face is (giggle) priceless." Ino went back into a laughing fit and Sakura decided now would be a good time to go see Kakashi.

In the corner of the bar on a comfy stool sat Hatake with his orange book at hand. He felt the chakra of his dream girl coming his way. _I really can't deal with her right now. _He thought.

_So how am I supposed to get him to notice my feelings without directly telling him. Shit, maybe I should have thought of this sooner?_ Sakura screamed at herself, still heading over to where Kakashi was sitting, staring at that book of his. _**Oh shut your whining trap would you!! Look just be…instinctive. Prove to him that what you say is true and don't take no for an answer. Got that?**_ Inner Sakura retaliated.

When the cherry blossom stopped in front of her sensei. So did her heart. He looked up from his book, he too trying not to get a visible boner just by looking at her in that dress. _Damn her,_ he thought, _she could atleast wear something that doesn't have every man, married or not, looking at how hot her ass is. Wait maybe I should say something. Damn this is going to be hard. Send me on an S-class mission now and I'd be happier. _"Happy Birthday Sakura. Can I help you with anything?" Kakashi asked in his most normal voice possible at the moment.

"Thank you. And well yes, I guess you can help me. See I was wondering if you could listen to what I have to say for a few minutes. But now here somewhere… somewhere with less people." Sakura said that last part with a blush and looked at her now interesting shoes.

"Um okay, how about we just walk around outside?" _Shit, less people, what is she thinking. The people behind her are the only things stopping me from taking her here and now. Please don't make me need to turn you down Sakura, I can't let this happen._

It was now almost 8:20 and was getting dark. Since it was summer the sun didn't go down quite as fast so, you could see the few beams of light coming up over the Hokage Monument. It looked brilliant, and then there was Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake walking towards it. Sakura looked at her former sensei while he continued to look forward little known to Sakura that he would spare her a glimpse every once in a while.

Finally working up the courage to talk Sakura started her explanation. "Kakashi sensei. If possible could you not interrupt me no matter what I say. Because what I am going to say is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Of course Sakura, I shall not interrupt." _What can it possibly be if it's the hardest thing she's ever done? Well I just need to stay in control no matter what it is. _

"You see Kakashi sensei." _There it is again, the sensei suffix. How I hate it, _He thought. "For a while now, I've been thinking of you as more than just sensei." _Oh please let it be that she thinks of me as a good friend, please. If she offers herself, I won't be able to turn her down. _

"Well, I was just wondering, what you thought our…relationship was? And no matter what you say, well I know that I…I think that I" She couldn't continue, her day was going so perfectly and now, the one time she needed it the most, her voice would not finish the sentence. _Oh God, what am I supposed to do now? If I can't tell him then, I guess there is no other way. _

Sakura abruptly stopped walking right when they got to there old training grounds. Seeing that Sakura had stopped walking so did Kakashi. The moon had now fully reason, it was a full moon tonight, the surroundings were perfect. Sakura turned to Kakashi as did he. Kakashi asked, "Is something wro…" Sakura's hand lightly traced the rim of Kakashi's mask. This made him stop talking, and when she started to tug it down they could both feel there hearts beating faster.

"This is how I feel Kakashi sensei." Sakura stated as she pulled the mask all the way down to reveal a godly face. It was perfect in everyway imaginable, and even with all the battles he'd gone through, from what Sakura could see and know, he only had that single scar over his left eye. She almost forgot what her plan was, almost. After a few moments of studying his beautiful face, Sakura started to move closer. Lightly placing her own lips upon his. She started biting on his bottom lip hoping to god that he would do something.

_She isn't very experienced _Kakashi noted. He was trying beyond trying to not move. He knew that if he did he would start moving upon her, and he couldn't have that. _Just stay in control, as long as all she does is this little kiss I'm fine. _Too bad she didn't.

Sakura rested her hands upon his chest, gripping the jounin vest. She placed her perfectly shaped and sized breasts against his vest where her hands had just been. He couldn't take it anymore, even though he wasn't doing anything, he could see in her face just how much this meant to her. It meant a lot to him too. Maybe he was in love with her, and not just her body. That was all the assurance he needed.

Kakashi slightly moved to push her against the tree near them when Sakura removed herself from him. With a saddened smile on her face, Sakura looked up at him. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, I don't know why I did that, but I just had to show you how I felt. I won't bother you about it again. I'll see you at the party, bye." And with a slight wave of her hand Sakura turned around and headed back to the bar. Desperately trying to hold back tears because of the feeling of rejection.

Kakashi watched as she retreated back towards the main streets of Konoha. He could see just how much that kiss had meant to her and also that she had gotten the wrong idea. If she felt the way he thought she felt, and she knew how he truly felt, then she wouldn't be walking away. She'd be in his arms right now, continuing that kiss and even more.

"Sakura." Kakashi called out whilst still having the same calm voice. She turned around. He could see her bloodshot eyes rimmed with tears and that seeing him was painful. "Sakura, come back here, I need to show you something aswell." She slowly returned back and Kakashi took a few steps forward when she stopped to far away to do what he was about to.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I think you got the wrong message, let me show you how to really do it." He then passionately kissed Sakura. He could feel the tears coming down her checks. He used his tongue to push past her lips and searched every inch of her mouth, memorizing it by touch alone.

She couldn't believe it, her own sensei was kissing her, and she couldn't be happier. _He's really good at this. __**Damn right he is, now go even further. Make him want you even more. Say something for both our sakes. **_Kakashi pulled back, once again looking deep within her eyes. "Sakura, I can take this further if you want. I've been trying to stop myself from doing any of this because you deserve someone who loves you and is about your age. So if you and Sasuke have something together, I don't want to be the one to ruin it."

Sakura looked at him in utter shock. Did he honestly think Sasuke and her still had something together? Last night was the first time he had ever truly shown any affection towards her, and he had clearly stated that it was only for the benefit of his clan. She would explain this all to him now, "Kakashi-sensei, I don't know how you know but what happened last night, well Sasuke forced himself upon me, and he only wanted me to help him revive his clan. He didn't even give me a choice in the matter. And for a while now, I've sort of, well at least I think I like…"

"You don't need to continue Sakura. Just tell me one thing. If I took you to my apartment right now, would you regret what would happen?"

"Never." Sakura assured him with a hope filled look in her eye.

"Well then, Ms. Sakura Haruno. Since I do not wish to force myself upon you, I shall ask. Will you make love with me tonight?"

_Make love? He didn't say sex or some other form of the idea. He actually said make love. That means he does feel towards me, hopefully as more than a one night stand. And even if it is, even if I lose my virginity to a man who doesn't truly love me. Aslong as its Kakashi, I'll be happy. _Sakura concluded in her own mind.

"Yes, I will. But I…I've never really done anything like this so…" Sakura looked down feeling embraced at her own lack of experience. When she looked back up she saw a smile on Kakashi's newly shown face.

"Sakura, you don't need to feel embarrassed about anything around me. Tonight won't be any fun if you do. If it truly is your first time, then I'll be sure to make you happy. Okay." Kakashi continued smiling as Sakura stared at him surprised at how blatantly he put this all. But even more surprised and happy that he cared how she felt about this all. Finally things happened the way she wanted them too. And no matter what she was going to love this and him.

**A/N: Well I'm happy. That chapter could have turned out a whole lot worse than it did. I know it is like super long (for me anyway) but when I started writing I couldn't stop. So…I almost made this and the next chapter one and the same but I didn't so sorry for the cliff hanger. I guess I'm unsure about the next chapter because it has the lemon in it. And that'll be my first lemon so for this and the next chapter I desperately need input. Dear god please review, I need help. Thanx for reading. Please keep doing so.**

**Lazy**


	5. First Time

**A/N: So this is where it gets a bit confusing. Originally I made this and the last chapter one and the same. Then I decided against it (I'm a very indecisive person lol). So if you just read the last paragraph of the last chapter and continue onto here, you'll get the same effect, cuz I really don't feel like writing a little intro for this one like "The two were still standing at the training grounds both with loving stares at the other…" you get the point. Although I guess I sorta did just write it? Dumb blonde moment (yes I'm dark blond and have blue eyes, get over it, since I didn't put it in my profile and never will). Well hopefully you guys don't think that this lemon sucks but if you do, feel free to tell me, just don't do it in a mean way. Read my profile if you want to know what I think about burns. Annnnyyyywwaaayyy; lets get the love making started:**

Neither Knows

Chapter 5:

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her. She saw a few leaves twirling around, and when she removed her head from Kakashi's chest she saw they were in a bedroom. It was homely. Only the necessary, but it was clean. Sakura wondered if this was the same bedroom she had seen only days ago. "Kakashi sensei? Is this your room?" Sakura asked in question since she had seen it with all the crap on the floor.

"Yes well, after you saw it a few days ago I figured that maybe I should…clean up." Kakashi said with a sheepish grin. "Hope you weren't too affected by what you saw."

Usually Kakashi would leave his used condoms and whatever on the floor for the women he brought home to see. When they saw them most of them would throw themselves at him, begging for him to take them because they wanted to be worthy of the affection all the other women would get. Not to say he was constantly horny or anything, a lot of women just like him, which goes back to the whole why he doesn't like prostitutes thing.

Sakura was different though, he didn't want her to be influenced by the thought of what he did with other women. He wanted tonight only to be filled with care for the other. Tonight he would pleasure her and her alone, even if he did get something out of it.

* * *

Sakura had heard rumors before. Of just how good her sensei was in bed, whispers in the bathrooms or giggles at a party, it seemed like either through personal experience or from stories everyone who was over 25 knew of how amazing he was. They referred to him as a god in bed. Now she was under 25 and she would hopefully experience the same. Hopefully.

* * *

"Sakura, you seem nervous, I already told you, you don't need to feel like that around me." Kakashi said giving Sakura a concerned look.

"Kakashi sensei, please don't treat me like a child tonight, I was once your student but I've grown up, and tonight I just want to feel like a real woman." Sakura responded with an unsure tone.

"Alright then Sakura, but only if you drop the sensei. Tonight, I'm Kakashi, only Kakashi. Now let me help you feel a little more relaxed." Kakashi began kissing Sakura down to her collar bone, where he tugged lightly at the skin with his teeth.

Sakura wasn't afraid to give into pleasure this time. She moaned softly almost like a purr as Kakashi began to put his hand behind her back and pulled at the tie of her dress from there. Sakura had no real idea on what she was supposed to do. So she did what felt right.

She put her hands in Kakashi's perfectly messed up hair and massaged his head, randomly touching his scalp. Kakashi held back a growl, he had to focus on making her first time special. Whilst he had done many women, he had never been any of there's first.

The top of Sakura's wonderful dress was now just below her mounds. Kakashi pulled himself from her collarbone to go up to her ear, "Sakura lift your arms for me." she did and Kakashi was able to finish removing the annoying piece of cloth from her upper body. He placed his hands on her lower back and ran them up, making Sakura give a pleasurable shiver, until he reached the clasp of her bra. At the same time as he unhooked the binding with much swift skill, he nipped on her ear lob blowing into it and saying meaningless pleasures which just made her feel more and more comfortable around him with each word.

The binding fell to the floor, the new cold sensation to her chest automatically made Sakura cross her arms over her exposed self, pulling away from Kakashi. She looked up to see a sympathetic young look on his face, the same one he gave her when she was little and wasn't able to perform some attack that Sasuke and Naruto could.

"I told you not to treat me like a kid." Sakura would have screamed, but it wasn't his fault she knew that she was the nervous one, not him.

"Your new to all of this, its only natural to be nervous. Sakura, let me ask you something. Do you love me? Not as a teacher or a friend. But as a lover?" Kakashi questioned.

"I love you for you, because you make me feel…good, about everything. That's why I know that you're the only one who will be able to be my first. I won't let anyone else be my first but you…but I've heard so much about you and other women and…and well…I don't just want to be, another woman."

"Those other women, are just other women. You probably don't believe me but I've been keeping my eye on you for a while. I've wanted you to feel safe enough around me to do this for a while. You're special to me Sakura, no other woman will compare to that, no matter how good they are at night, because they're the ones I don't want to be around in the morning." Kakashi walked up to Sakura and used his hand to hold her chin as he lowered his head to kiss her.

That single kiss told her everything, he did want this, she wouldn't be just 'another', this meant something to them both. She didn't feel uncomfortable about letting him see her anymore, she lowered her arms so she could loop them around his neck to pull him closer.

As she did so Kakashi began his pleasuring her. He lightly passed his fingers over the hardening nipple. He started to then pinch it until Sakura removed her mouth from his for air, and threw her head back in happiness. He lowered his head to her chest and used his tongue to further pleasure her.

When she came back to her senses she unlooped her arms from his neck and placed one hand on the zipper of his vest and the other at the tie of his headband. "Why am I half naked and you don't even have your headband off?"

"Well well, suddenly someone has courage." Kakashi said with a smirk into her breast.

She pulled off the headband at the same time as she pulled down the zipper of the vest. Kakashi understood she wanted to move on, so he picked her up bridal style, and moved from the doorway of his bedroom over to the bed.

Laying down, Sakura looked over to where Kakashi was. He had removed her shirt amazingly fast, and was now taking off his pants that were already at mid thigh. When those were gone his boxers were next.

Sakura could feel the redness of her cheeks rising, and she knew it wasn't from the hot summer night. She tried hard not to look down but it was too tempting. She saw his already hard and large member right there and proudly standing erect. Kakashi started walking around to the other side of the bed naked…and he didn't seem to give a damn.

"Any better? Because now its your turn." With that Kakashi climbed on the bed and slid his hands down her sides to rid her of the remainder of her now crumpled dress. Underneath Kakashi could see a black thong that matched her dress. _Its as if she was expecting this to happen_ Kakashi thought with a knowing smirk in his mind. He finished off the removal of her clothes and went back to kissing her.

She could feel his dick against her stomach. Even when he was holding himself up with his arms it still touched her stomach. Suddenly she felt a wet trail of kisses reach down to her most innocent area. It wouldn't stay that way. "For the first time you're awfully excited Sakura." He emphasized this by placing a small lick at her wet opening.

He started to lick more which then caused her to moan more, eventually he inserted a finger aswell. He did all of this perfectly, Sakura couldn't have felt more pleasured no matter who else did this too her. _I'm not letting any other man take her _Kakashi greedily thought_ after tonight, she'll want no other man._

She grabbed the back of his head, attempting to balance her shaking body. This was more than she could take. He inserted another finger and started doing even more wonderful ministrations. "Oh god, please finish it off, I can feel something coming." Hardly finishing her sentence when she orgasmed, Sakura threw her head back and shouted his name, without the sensei. This made him feel satisfied as she did, but his erection was becoming unbearably painful with the erotic sight in front of him.

He finished cleaning her opening with his tongue and went back to her face. Giving her a bruising kiss he said, "So do you feel relaxed now?"

"No, I feel the exact opposite, I feel alive. And I've never felt better. But Kakashi, while I know that you said you only want to pleasure me, I do have some experience in all of this, and you look like you need it." Sakura said in between gasps and moans. Realizing that she was referring to his manhood he removed him self from her. If she wanted to give him a small amount of pleasure, he'd find out just how much experience she did have in this area.

She sat up and got off the bed. Facing Kakashi she grabbed hold of the bass and tip of his cock and started to massage it. Kakashi instantly felt stiffer, she was really good at this, this made him question just how much of a virgin she truly was. _I'll have to remember to thank Ino for giving all those details about her little one night stands. _Sakura said whilst making a mental note. She then placed only the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She could hear him growl and moan her name quietly, this made her just want to make him say it loader. She started getting a bit harsher and took more of him into her sweet almost innocent mouth.

So close, she could feel his cock pulsating now. And then it happened, "Sakura stop I'm going to…" with that he exploded, and she swallowed it all. _Holy fucking shit that felt amazing._ He thought as he fell backwards onto the bed. Moments later, he got up to see his lover licking her hands clean, already he could feel himself getting hard from the sight.

He got off the bed to where she was on the floor and put her back on the bed, he then climbed on top of her. "Are you sure that you really want to finish this off?" He asked hoping to Kami she said yes.

"I wouldn't have let you get this far if I wasn't, now would I?" Sakura responded with a sexy grin and a matter-of-fact look in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'll try to make it as painless as I can." He looked at her with a 'I'm sorry' look. She nodded and that was all he needed, he spread her legs apart and entered her. He felt the barrier break and heard her scream in pain. Random tears fell down her cheeks and he cooed to her in an attempt to calm her down, placing sweet kisses to replace the tears.

When she bucked against him, he knew she was ready and so began a steady rocking pace. It was hard, he wanted to pound into her till the steady bed creaked, but tonight was special for her, and this would be his birthday gift to her. Patience.

"Oh Kakashi…ahhh more please harder!!!!" He went harder and faster. The cherry blossom asked again and he obeyed. All that could be heard was her moaning and screaming his name and sometimes low masculine grunts from him. They both felt so alive at that moment.

He could feel himself nearing the edge as he could tell she was, but he would make her go over it first. She tightened more and more around his manhood. Finally releasing with a groan, she fell into oblivion, surrounded only by the feeling of pleasure her body felt. Her body gave out as he did a few final thrusts before coming himself. He fell but made sure to evade her body as to not crush it.

After a few minutes he shuffled closer to her, pulling the sheets of the king sized bed over both their naked forms. He looked at her face. She was already asleep. A satisfied and happy smirk made its way across his face.

"Goodnight my cherry blossom, I love you." Kakashi almost inaudibly whispered by the small forms ear.

"I love you too Kakashi." Sakura mumbled back, apparently only half way asleep. Kakashi almost tumbled off the bed in shock that he had just proclaimed his love to a girl who returned it when she was supposed to be asleep.

He chuckled, settled his head on the pillow, and wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective manner. "I'm glad to hear it." he spoke as he too drifted off next to his former student.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a warm body pressed against her. She felt satisfied, she was definitely calling in sick for work today. Oh Kami her head hurt, last night was her first night drinking, maybe she had a few too many.

"Awake already, you're an early rising now aren't you. I saw you drinking quite a few last night, first time you've had a hangover, right? Looks like you had a lot of first last night." Kakashi said proudly.

"Guess so. Now how do I get it to go away, medic stuff doesn't work for alcohol?"

"Let me go get you some aspirin, it somewhat takes away the throbbing." Kakashi stood up still naked, but quickly pulled on some boxers. He exited towards the bathroom.

Sakura turned towards the window right by the bed. She saw the sunrise and thought how happy she felt. Hangover or not, she could tell thing were starting to look good for her future. And she finally found the person she could depend on to share it with.

Little did she know two red eyes were watching her. "Kakashi, you are a truly lucky man. Why didn't I appreciate her?" The Uchiha jumped from the tree branch without an answer and headed toward the Uchiha Estate. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**A/N: Yay first lemon complete and its past midnight, damn it, I have school tomorrow. Although I do have Friday and next Monday off which makes it a 4 day week, 4 day weekend and then another 4 day week. Not too bad if you ask me. Now back to the story. I loved writing this story since it is my first. Also I put an odd plot twist to the end, which can be made to just be left alone or turn into a detailed scheme. But I'm wondering if I should continue it past this chapter. I'll wait maybe 3 days to see what the feedback is and depending on that I'll either mark it complete or not. Thanx for reading this long lemon (so sorry if you didn't like it) tell me how I can improve, like making it shorter maybe****J**** Thanx again of and for Kami's sake people REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Round Two

**A/N: Soooo sorry it took me so long to update. But I've been working on my other story Business Life and that one became sort of addicting to write. So for all of you who enjoy this story you might want to check at the author's notes at the bottom of the chapter. By the way, this chapter does contain a lemon/s for all of you who have been asking for it. For now, the long awaited chapter:**

Neither Knows

Sakura was taking a shower since Kakashi had told her to. Suddenly she heard a door knob turning and in walked her lover, with only a towel around his waist. "Hello my cherry blossom. Having a nice shower so far?"

Sakura, who was neither used to a man seeing her shower…naked or being around an almost naked man. Even if they had made love last night, she still didn't really know what she was supposed to do. Although…when he was sleeping-he was so cute when he had that little smile on his face in his sleep-Sakura had woken up and just happened to see his little orange Icha Icha book on the dresser.

Being the reader she was, Sakura had decided to read to calm the nervous tension from her actions hours ago. She thought that Kakashi's book couldn't be that repulsive-even if she wanted some of that repulsiveness for herself-if he was able to read it in plain view of the public. She was so wrong.

-

-

Kakashi had the flap of the book placed into a certain page, and that was where she decided to start reading. She was sure he had already read this book, and many more from the series, various times over, so how much harm would it do to read it when he already had? Sakura stood up and walked over to it. Picking up a robe she saw on the way out of the bedroom, Sakura went into the bathroom closed the lid to the toilet and sat down to read.

Flipping the book to the back cover, Sakura read the summary to herself, 'When put on an assassination mission, Suma Torina, finds herself in more than she can handle. Completing her mission with ease only to find herself facing the man who took her first and only night of passion, Gando Supama. Hired by the enemy to kill Suma, he decides to give that passion again when he finds her in the shower. But will she be alive or dead at the end of this night?' _That's stupid, they pretty much tell you everything but the perverted part right in the summary…oh wait, I forgot the type of people who read these books, they only care for the perverted part. Well lets see where Kakashi was?_

Sakura thumbed her way to where Kakashi had left the bookmark. She started mumbling what she read to herself, it seemed that the hot parts had just started, "He saw the slight opening of the bathroom door. Going in closer to see if his target was in there, he saw a naked form in the heated water from the shower head. From what Gando could see, this woman was flawless. From perfectly sized breasts to the accentuated roundness of her butt. There was only one problem. This room belonged to Suma, which means that he was assigned to kill this flawless goddess.

He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it, he'd taken her first time. But her just standing there, water flowing down her body, touching every place he so desperately wanted to. He couldn't take it anymore, he'd make sure to make her scream his name again, one night with a girl like Suma just wasn't enough.

Gando pushed the door open a little further, just enough for his own body to get in without her noticing. She had her guard down, her eyes were closed and she was feeling herself over with the soap. Turning slightly Gando hears her moan. He slides the curtain open, somehow she still doesn't notice this man walking into the shower with her. That is until he pushes her against the wall.

Suma hit her head back against the wall. She looked to see who was pushing her against the freezing wall away from the hot water of her shower. What she saw was her first lover, Gando Supama. "Gando? Get off me! What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, with a tight body like yours, I can't help but ravish you. Besides, you know you liked our last time, so just enjoy it." Gando replied before forcing more of his lean body against her chest.

She couldn't help but moan loudly when he started grinding against her sex. The heat was unbearable, the only thing separating them was his now water soaked pants. He leaned forward slightly more capturing her mouth. He moved his hands up from her hips, trailing his fingers along her flat stomach." Oh how Sakura wished that it was Kakashi doing that to her. It had only been hours before, but now she wanted his sexual touch again. She continued reading to herself, the book becoming addicting, "His hands continued moving up until they found her now pert nipples that were pressed against his chest. Rubbing and pinching them, Suma just continued to enjoy it all.

All of this was going far to slow for Suma, she felt her self getting horny and wet even with the water. So she decided to show Gando just what she wanted. Using her hands to undo his belt and squeeze his balls, she heard the man in front of her grunt." Now Sakura was wondering if that was how she should act if she wanted it? Maybe she should try it next time? "But he took the hint and allowed her nimble fingers to remove his pants, every once in a while brushing over his constantly hardening cock.

He took his hands from her nipples, but the pleasure didn't stop. He ran his hands back down to her inner thigh, at the same time, he also bent down putting his mouth right at her pussy." Sakura couldn't read anymore, she was afraid she'd make a pleasured noise herself or she'd end up to hot and bothered to just ignore it. Besides, she wanted to go back into the warm comforting arms of her former sensei.

-

-

That's why Kakashi suddenly appearing in the bathroom, just like in the book, seemed to make Sakura feel suddenly conscious of herself.

Suddenly remembering Kakashi's question Sakura responded, "Um…yeah it feels really good." Sakura said with an adorable smile.

"Do you mind if I join?" Kakashi asked with a perverted smile on his still uncovered face.

A blush suddenly appeared on Sakura's face. It was to late for her to say anything though, for Kakashi had already stripped himself of his sweatpants and was standing in front of the water stream, blocking the now too hot water from harming Sakura's delicate skin.

Kakashi took the soap that was in Sakura's hand and started rubbing her with it. From the skin between her breasts down to mid thigh. Sakura put her head back, feeling how tender the skin over her ribs was. Smoothly gliding the soap over her skin, it made her feel tingly. Each place he touched left a trail of nerves. Sakura remembered the woman from Kakashi's books and wondered if she would feel as hot and bothered by what her lover was doing as she was. This also made her wonder if Kakashi wanted her to be like Suma? _Maybe I could do something more…than just stand here? _

Kakashi was now done washing his former student as far as he could reach standing up. So he kneeled down and started washing from her feet to where he left off at her thigh. This also meant that when he was working his way up, his hand just happened to drag over Sakura's sensitive areas. When he stood back up he brought his face to Sakura's ear and whispered, "Most of the time, what we did last night, goes on for more than just one round. Would you like to finish?"

Ever since last night when he heard Sakura go into the bathroom with his book, he had been having to hold back getting a hard on. But now that this perfectly curved woman was standing in front of him naked, it was becoming way to damn hard for just normal will power.

Sakura decided that she wasn't going to be that shy little girl anymore and took the initiative to make Kakashi see this. "Mmmmm, yes Kakashi, I'd _love _to do it again. But you don't need to hold back this time. I want to feel it all." Sakura smirked while trying to say this in the sexiest voice she could do, and to any man, that was pretty damn sexy.

Kakashi could feel himself getting harder, just the thought of what was going through her mind was hot to him right now. _She really has no idea what she does to me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to show her._ So he decided to start giving her the same feeling by using his index finger to continuously run over her clit.

Sakura could feel her legs becoming weaker. She leaned back so her back was against the cold tiling of Kakashi's shower. She had been wet before, but now even with the ever cooling water running over her delicate flesh wasn't enough to stop the burning in her core. How can such simple touches from this man do this to her?

Suddenly, Kakashi plunged his finger into Sakura, pumping in and out of her, giving her the feeling of what else might be in there soon. Sakura couldn't hold in her loud moans anymore, she was practically screaming his name now.

"You know Blossom, I saw you reading my book, and I think it would be best if I relieved you of some of that extra heat." Kakashi said, while leaning his head in to passionately kiss the pink haired female in front of him.

Sakura was in a world that only held her and her lover. Everything felt so amazing, she was having a hard time focusing. Now she knew why she'd heard so many good things about her former sensei, even just by touching her, he still knew **exactly** where to touch to make her feel just the right amount of sensitivity. Somehow Sakura had to make him realize that she wasn't in the mood for being played with. She'd been sexually frustrated all night after reading that book and it wasn't about to go away. Attempting to get this message across to the silver haired jounin, Sakura started moving more with the thrusts of his finger.

Kakashi understood and put another finger in, and then another, continuously finger fucking her. Then he just stopped, much against Sakura's wishes. "Kakashi, please don't stop, I need this, if you saw me with your book then you know what I want!" Sakura panted out.

"Oh I know Blossom, but I want to hear you say it. What do you want?" Kakashi asked, putting his hands on her hips.

"I want you to fuck me!" Sakura pleaded.

That definitely wasn't something Kakashi had expected her to say. But then again, he hadn't ever expected to be alone, naked in his shower with his former student either, even if he had had a few fantasies about it. Kakashi didn't waste another moment. He lifted the girl up and made her wrap her legs around his waste. He then sheathed himself within her, and without a seconds hesitation, start rocking in and out of her.

It had only been a few minutes since her sensei had started this form of sex on her, but she could already feel herself so very close to climax. Kakashi wasn't far behind either, but within a few more thrusts, Sakura screamed her release as cum ran out of her and down Kakashi's cock. Her body fell limp, but Kakashi could keep going. He stopped holding back and started pushing into her as hard and as deep as her body would let him go. She was so tight, wet, soft and warm. It all felt so naturally for him to be surrounded by it. He didn't even notice the freezing water running down his back anymore.

With two more fulfilling thrusts, Kakashi released his load into her. His legs were shaky now, and it was becoming harder for him to hold up his lover's form.

Sakura was fully alive once again, and she realized just what was happening. Kakashi was now holding her up, still inside of her. It seemed that he was coming back from his orgasmic high though, because he was already pumping in and out of her again, and Sakura wasn't about to complain. If another round is what he wanted, then that was fine with her, he'd already told her that it usually went for more than one at a time.

-

-

On the other side of town, Sasuke Uchiha was once again staring out the barred window of the special confinement hospital room he was told to stay in. It wasn't like he couldn't escape if he wanted to, he had last night without even one guard or nurse realizing he had left. All those years of training hadn't given him the record of the best for nothing.

But what he'd seen last night was still haunting his mind. He hadn't seen everything, but he had seen the two in each others arms. And that was enough to tell him that there was no hope for him to gain the pink haired blossom's love again. Sasuke definitely had a lot to think about.

-

-

Sakura and Kakashi had somehow ended up on the coach. The rest of Kakashi's apartment had apparently been cleaned as well, which Sakura was very thankful for. Now the two were in each others arms, both thanking Kami that they didn't have to work today.

The pink headed woman finally worked up the strength to pull herself from the strong man's arms. Although she was powered by her stomach's hunger. As she was searching through the cupboards, she found some bowls, cups, cereal and spoons. Going to the fridge she took out milk, checking that it wasn't expired. Finding out that it wasn't, Sakura made herself and Kakashi a simple cereal and milk breakfast.

When both had finished eating, Kakashi took all the bowls and went to put them in the dishwasher. Once he returned, he walked behind the coach that Sakura was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her neck. Bringing his head close to her ear he softly whispered, "Sakura? I was wondering, after all of this. Would you like to move in soon?"

Sakura had been hoping he would ask her soon so in response she quickly turned her head and started a chaste kiss. Removing her own mouth from his she answered, "Well, it seems I'll be spending a lot of time in that bed anyway. So I'd say that would be a yes." Sakura gave a sheepish smile at the end and leaned back in to Kakashi's embrace as he ravished her neck. She could get used to this.

**A/N: Okay, for all of you who enjoy reading this story, here is the bad news, there is probably only going to be one or two more chapters. I really don't have any motivation to keep writing this fic so I'm not going to let it become something crappy so I might as well just end it now. Beyond that, I have so many ideas for new stories. I have like three waiting to be posted and written, and I have my other story Business Life, which I think is going pretty well. **

**Well, this chapter was for all of you who have been asking for lemons. Hope you enjoyed it. I always love shower scenes. Until next time.**

**Lazydays1213**


End file.
